(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plasma television and a panel type television.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Referring now to FIG. 7, a conventional plasma television having a plasma display panel (PDP) module will be discussed hereinafter in order to facilitate understanding of the present invention. In the conventional plasma television of FIG. 7, a pair of vertically spaced apart spacers 92 and a pair of vertically spaced apart lower spacers 92 are arranged on the left and right sides of a back face of the PDP module 90, and two vertically extending bridge frames 93 are arranged on the upper and lower spacers 92 so as to be spaced apart at a predetermined interval from each other in the lateral direction, and screw-fastened to the spacers 92. Upper and lower ends of the vertically extending bridge frames 93 are screw-fastened to a rectangular frame (not shown) which is attached to the PDP module 90 so as to surround the PDP module 90 on all sides including upper, lower, left and right sides of the PDP module 90.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-305982 discloses a method for mounting a display panel of a number of kinds for an information processing apparatus such as a notebook personal computer, in a common display panel housing, and such a display panel housing. The display panel housing has a storage case. The method comprises the steps of inserting the display panel in the storage case, providing a first spacer between a back face of the display panel and an inner face of the storage case, providing a second spacer between an inner surface of a lower portion of the storage case and an outer surface of a lower portion of the display panel, the second spacer serving as means to cause the display panel to be fixed at a lower position when the display panel housing is opened, and causing a holding member for holding at least two portions of the display panel, to be fixed to the storage case, thus enabling a display panel of a number of kinds, which is different in any of shape, thickness, size and the like, to be mounted in the common display panel housing without changing the display panel housing.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-118085 discloses a stand for a PDP which is applicable to PDPs different in size. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-173150 discloses a structure which facilitates common use of a circuit substrate and a connection element which perform the same function in a plasma display device, even if the inch-size of the plasma display device is changed.
Again referring to FIG. 7, in the conventional plasma television, six components which include the two vertically extending bridge frames 93 arranged on the left and right sides of the back face of the PDP module 90 and the four spacers 92 are required. Mounting of these six components to the PDP module 90 is carried out by causing the four spacers 92 to be arranged on the back face of the PDP module 90, causing the spacers 92 to be screw-fastened to the back face of the PDP module 90, causing the two vertically extending bridge frames 93 to be arranged on the spacers 92, and causing the vertically extending bridge frames to be screw-fastened to the spacers 92. This will take a great deal of trouble. In addition, plural threaded-holes are inevitably required to be formed in the spacers 92 in order that the spacers can be applied to various PDPs which are supplied by many panel makers. This will contribute to reduction of work efficiency at the time of assembling and also contribute to mounting defects. Moreover, the spacers are generally made of relatively expensive nylon resins, so that it is hard to cut costs.